Many device users have electronic and computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia devices, and other similar devices. These types of devices are increasingly utilized as television display devices, and video content streaming of live television and/or recorded video content is ever more commonplace. These types of devices are rapidly evolving to accommodate the users who want to stream video content, such as on their mobile devices, as well as watch the same content on a larger screen television device. A user of a mobile device can initiate video content being displayed on a television device by utilizing the mobile device as a remote control to cast the video content to the television device for display and viewing.
However, as video streaming technologies continue to improve, so do user expectations, to the point that users become frustrated with the delays when changing channels, and when swapping back and forth between content channels. Channel change delays are typical with streaming content, and in particular, for digital content as a device receives a channel change input, requests the new video content from a content server, begins receiving the new video content, and processes the received video content for display. Depending on device and bandwidth limitations, a simple channel change can take several seconds to complete so that the video content selected by a user begins displaying.